Steadfast
by DreamGirl1926G
Summary: After her boyfriend cheated on her, Mina Schott moved to National City to be closer to her brother. But as she settles into her new life, she faces drama, hardships, and possible romance? Find out in Steadfast.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I don't own Supergirl or any characters involved in the show. I only own Mina. Now please review and enjoy.

…..

 **Chapter 1**

 _Previously on Supergirl_

" _Hank Henshaw was the last person to see your father alive." Winn said softly to Alex who had a face of disappointment._

" _Maybe the man I've been working with for the last two years, killed my father." Alex said forcefully._

" _No one can be allowed to stand against us, not even my niece." Astra stated with a cold indifference._

" _I call it Red Tornado."_

" _The Android wasn't meant to fight insurgents. It was designed to kill Kryptonians." Hank told Kara._

 _Kara blasts her heat vision at the android, destroying it before collapsing._

" _Supergirl, are you okay?" Hank inquires._

 _A glass slips through Kara's fingers and breaks on the ground. Cat and Kara both gasp in fright before Kara reaches down to pick up the pieces._

" _Be careful, you might cut yourself." Cat told Kara as she walked to her desk to grab something._

" _Are you alright?" Cat asked as Kara lets out a quiet hiss of pain._

" _No. I'm bleeding." Kara says in confusion._

… _._

At the DEO, Kara is laying on the examining table, waiting for the scans to complete the report detailing what happened to her. Her face is filled with worry, hoping she hasn't lost her powers for good.

"The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic. You may feel confused, or even frightened they're lost forever. Your battle with the android drained your Kryptonian cells of their solar energy. You are now as vulnerable to your environment as any human, subject to pain, sickness, death. But have faith, Kara. once your cells have reabsorbed sufficient radiation from Earth's yellow star, your powers should return. Do not be afraid. And until you have fully recovered, lean on those you trust. It is my deep regret that I am unable to be there with you myself, my beloved daughter. As always, my collected knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis." Alura's hologram says stoically to Kara before she disappears.

"Thank you, Mom." Kara sighs with a sense of disappointment around her. As Kara reunites with her sister in the central part of the DEO, Alex begins to speak. "This happens to Superman too, where he loses his powers for a couple of days, right?" Alex says trying to comfort her sister in her weakened state as they walk down the halls of the DEO.

"Yeah, but it's been two days, and I don't feel any different." Kara finishes with an exasperated look on her face.

"You're just going stir-crazy because the DEO has been testing you all weekend. Now you get to go out into the real world and see what it's like to be human for a day." Alex says as they round the corner, before Hank interrupts them.

"Might learn a thing or two about what it's like for the rest of us. How are you feeling?" Hank asks with a concerned look on his face. "Fine." Kara says before continuing with an unsure face, "I guess, if this is what fine feels like now."

"Kara is heading to work. I was just going to walk her out." Alex says to Hank to which he hums in agreement. "I'm off to deal with an unruly guest. Might need your help with him when you're done." Hank says before moving off. "Happy to, sir." Alex says to him as he leaves, leaving her and Kara alone. Kara moves to face Alex and says, "Nice, I'd have no idea you suspect him of anything." Alex remarks back saying, "I have to play it that way until I find out whether or not he's involved in Dad's death." Kara continues with her asking Alex, "Do you really think he's involved? You've served with Hank for years."

"And all that time, he never told me Dad was an agent at the DEO. Or that they were together when Dad died. Ev...everything Hank has said to me has been a lie. I can't trust him anymore, Kara. I… I know he's hiding something." Alex finishes with a determined look on her face finishing that part of the conversation before walking Kara out. Before Kara leaves Alex tells her some interesting news.

"By the way, I'm going to be scouting a new recruit." Kara looks at Alex asking her, "Really? What for?" Alex looks to Kara saying, "A field medic, for combat situations if a soldier gets hurt. Guess what her name is?" Alex tells Kara.

"Just tell me all ready, I have to get to Mrs. Grant." Kara tells her sister.

"Alright, alright...her name is Mina, Mina Schott."

…..

A young woman with brown hair walks into her new apartment filled with moving boxes with her phone tucked between her shoulder and her face, carrying a box full of decorations.

"Yes Winn, I'm almost settled in, stop worrying." Wilhelmina, commonly known as Mina told her brother on the phone.

"What, me? Worried? About my little sister in a big city full of crime? It's like there isn't a thing called concern. Anyway, so, you _are_ coming to lunch right? Because I have a friend I want you to meet, her name is Kara and you will love her." Winn says excitedly into the phone. He hopes his sister will like it here in National City, after what happened that caused her to move from Metropolis.

"Yes, I'm coming for lunch, don't worry. Now tell me more about Kara, is she nice? Or does she seem like she fakes it and is really bitchy?" Mina asked her brother who was quick to answer her question. "No, she is not fake like She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I promise she is the nicest person you could ever meet, you love her." Winn said to her with absolute certainty. "Oh, you like her don't you?" Mina teased her brother. "No I do not-, fine, yes, I do like her." Winn finished with a defeated sigh, he can never lie to his little sister. "Anyway, call me when you get to Catco, then you come up and meet Kara and James."

"Wait, James? I thought it was just me, you and Kara? Now there's another person coming?"

"Yeah, he's super cool, you don't need to worry about him at all, I swear."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get there, bye Winn."

"Bye Mina, love you."

"Love you too."

Mina sighed as she finished her call with her brother, knowing that he has a good heart. As she puttered around her apartment, putting things away there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Mina asked herself as she quickly walked over to the door. She opened the door to see a tall woman with brown hair and official looking clothes standing as she asked, "Are you Mina Schott?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Mina asked the woman, very inquisitive about why she was at her door.

"I'm Alex Danvers, and I'm here to offer you a job."

"But I haven't applied to anything yet? I don't understand how you can offer me a job I haven't applied for." Mina said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"That's because our agency scouts people instead of hiring. We were going to ask you before you moved to National City, but it seems you left rather suddenly." Alex told her. She then continued with, "May I come in so I can explain my offer?"

"Come on in." Mina said rather nervously, "Sorry for the mess, as you said I moved rather recently."

"It's no problem, now before we get started I need you to sign this confidentiality agreement."

"Why do I have to sign this? It seems a bit absurd." Mina told Alex a bit warily.

"My agency is very top secret so before I offer you this job, I need you to sign."

"...Very well then." Mina wondering what is going on and how long this will take, she needed to meet Winn soon, she thought looking at the clock.

"Now Ms. Schott, as I said I work for a top secret government agency, and when I say top secret, I mean top secret, you cannot tell anyone about this, not even your brother."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone."

"My agency is the Department of Extranormal Operations, the DEO for short, is tasked with protecting Earth for extraterrestrial life as we know it."

"So do you fight Superman or Supergirl then?"

"No, actually Supergirl is one of our operatives, while we maintain a friendly relationship with her cousin. Now, I'm here because we want to offer the job as our top combat field medic. Your history with your previous troop is very good and we think you could benefit our organization very well. Now, you would have to train for a bit to see what your combat skills are, but other than that, if you wanted you could get started right away."

"Are you sure about this? I mean I'm not exactly government material." Mina said not feeling sure about this prospect.

"We believe you are very qualified, Ms. Schott. The benefits are good, pay is great and you have a job that surprises you everyday. What do you say?" Alex asked her hoping she would yes or something along those lines.

"Do you mind if I sleep on it? It sounds intriguing but I'm not sure if I want to dive right in." Mina told the agent you handed Mina her card.

"Of course, it's a lot to think about. Just call me by tomorrow and tell me your answer." Alex told the girl as she started to make her way out.

"Thank you stopping by."

"Thanks for not screaming in my face saying that I'm crazy."

"Does that happen often?"

"Oh, you have no idea, bye now."

"Bye."

Mina let out a breath of relief, her uneasiness leaving her as she closed the door. She looked around her apartment before looking at her watch. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" She rushed to get her things, ran out the door, barely locking it behind her. Fuck, Winn is gonna be so mad at her.

As she rushed to into the Catco lobby, she slowed down to a brisk walk as she reached the elevator. Stuffed inside a small space with a bunch of people never really appealed to her but oh well, what can you do? As the elevator reached the floor, she quickly got off and went to the desk to ask where her brother was currently at.

"Hello, I'm looking for Winn Schott?" Before the receptionist could answer, a sniffling girl passed by her saying, "Oh he's right over there."

"Oh thank you."

"My pleasure, uh can I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm his sister."

"Oh, so you're Mina! I'm Kara, he's told me so much about you."

"Wow, nice to meet you, but are you feeling okay? You look like you have a cold."

"She does, that's why she just got sent home, right Kara?" Her brother interrupted them as he walked up to greet his sister. Mina looked at Kara sympathetically as she sneezes yet again.

"Well I have to go, I'm sorry that I can't make lunch."

"No, don't worry about it, it's not your fault that you got sick."

"Thank you so much and it was wonderful to meet you."

"You as well." Mina tells Kara as she walks to the elevator. Mina looked at her brother with a knowing smile on her face, "Now I know why you like her." As her brother looked thoroughly embarrassed, a _very_ familiar person walked up to her and her brother.

"Mina?!" James asked, shocked to see her at Catco, hell in National City.

"James." Mina said as a very reluctant welcome.

"Wait, you two already know each other?!" Winn said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I introduced her to Clark."

"Wait, you were dating Clark Kent?!"

"Unfortunately."


	2. Chapter 2

_What's up party people, it's DreamGirl back with another chapter. In this chapter we get a little insight into Mina's previous relationship with Clark and Winn and Kara's reaction to it._

 _Well that's all I got for now, enjoy and please review!_

 **Previously on Steadfast**

" _Wait, you two already know each other?!" Winn said with a shocked expression._

" _Yeah, I introduced her to Clark."_

" _Wait, you were dating Clark Kent?!"_

" _Unfortunately."_

… _.._

"What do you mean unfortunately?" James asked with a concerned expression. He had no idea what had happened when he left Metropolis and was worried for both of his friends. They were both so happy together when he left, the only thing that could have broken them apart was one thing and he hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"Something happened which I do not want to elaborate on, so I packed my stuff and moved to be closer to my brother. Sorry, James, I kind of forgot that you worked at Catco." Mina apologized to her friend, knowing that when they get by themselves he will want to spill all about the details. But the truth is, Mina didn't know how to him or her brother. What happened still kills her inside just thinking about it. She knows she owes it to him, after all, he did introduce them.

 _Flashback_

" _James, do I really have to do this?" Mina asked with reluctance, not wanting to have to go up all those floors just to give him his coffee. "Yes, you do because I have two people I want you to meet. Trust me, you will love them." James, her good friend said to her. It was a chance encounter that started their friendship, each offering the other with steady advice to their problems. One of which was that Mina had never had a boyfriend, let alone had sex before. It's not that she was saving herself, she just never felt the need to have sex before. "Fine, I'll force myself into the elevator, ride it all the way to the top, just to give you coffee you fiendish devil." Mina teased her friend before ending the call and getting into the elevator. As the doors opened to her desired floor, Mina quickly spotted her friend and walked over to him. "You know, this place is nice but I have to leave after i give you your coffee." Mina said with an airy voice trying to get out of meeting these two people that James so desperately wanted her to meet, especially this one guy, Clark? Maybe? Yeah that sounds right, knowing she only heard the name in passing. "Oh no, you are not getting out of this. Now, Clark and Lois broke up two months ago, something about not seeing eye to eye. But they are still good friends so don't freak if they seem on the same wavelength." James told her as they walked up to good looking people in a hushed conversation. "Ah, Clark, Lois, this is my friend Mina that I told you about. Mina, Clark and Lois." James introduced them. Clark seemed to stare at Mina for a bit before holding out his hand for a handshake, but when Mina placed her hand in his, he brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. Mina blushed a light pink, staining her cheeks. Wow, he's gorgeous she thought to herself. Lois shook her hand as Mina looked away from Clark. "I think we will be great friends." Lois proclaimed. Mina silently agreed, hoping to have a few more friends as she looks around the small circle. Well, friends and maybe more, she thinks as she looks at Clark._

 _End Flashback_

"Winn, let's go to lunch. James, I'll see you and explain later, I promise." She said to her old friend. He looked hesitant but agreed as Mina and Winn walked to the elevators. As they entered the elevator, Winn hissed quickly in her ear, "Why didn't you tell me?" Mina looked away with a slightly guilty look on her face. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Mina, I always worry about you, and I'm sorry if I made you think that you couldn't tell what was wrong. I will always be there little sis." Winn told her determined to make her feel okay.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I caused you to worry, now let's get food! I'm starving!"

"Oh, I know, I can hear your stomach screaming from here." Winn joked as they walked into as diner. They sat down in a booth, ordered some burgers, and sat there talking.

"So, I got a job offer." Mina told her brother with an unsure face. "Oh, really? What for?"

"It was for this field medic position. It sounds interesting, I get good benefits, and great pay."

"So what are you waiting for? Don't wait like Aaron Burr for god sake."

"I should have never introduced you to Hamilton, what was I thinking?"

"That I needed to know good music."

"Oh yeah, that's right. And you are right, I think I will take this job. I need to get out and be more confident, maybe this will help me."

"It will, now tell me what happened with Clark."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, now tell me."

"Long story short, he cheated."

"He cheated?!"

"Fucking cheated."

"That little bitch."

"Yep."

"Well he's a dick. Hey, maybe this job will be good. Prove you're successful, that's is the best revenge." Winn told his sister passionately, determined to help her go far. She sat that with a little smile on her face, then shook her head in affirmation. "This is going to be great." She told him, both grinning as they ate. "Look at us, the Schott twins going against the world's expectations. Speaking of, you know he's being held near here, right?" Winn said looking slightly worried. "Yes, I know, and I don't care and neither should you. He's there for good and won't get out." She said finishing the conversation for the both of them.

….

As Mina went back to her apartment, walking along the sidewalk, the earth suddenly shook with a force so strong it knocked her on her feet. As she lay on the ground, she look over and happened to see Kara clutching her arm, and James not that far away in the same position. As Mina crawled over to them, James asked Kara if she was ok.

Kara held her arm saying no over and over again. "Might be broken." James looked over and saw Mina standing over them, having made her way to them. He quickly took off his shirt and made a sling for her. After he helped Kara to her feet, he told Mina to follow them. As they hurried down the sidewalk, with many people rushing by, both Mina and Kara looked at the destruction of the city they've come to love. As the three made their way back to Catco, someone bumped into Kara, causing her to gasp in pain. "You gotta be really careful with that. Why don't you let me take you to the hospital to get your arm looked at?" James asked concerned.

"No, it'll heal when I get my powers back." Kara said in a hushed tone as to not alert Mina who was following behind them. But as Kara walked over to Winn, Mina had a look of surprise on her face. So this was the Kara Clark was talking about that night. As everything came into focus for Mina, Kara quickly asked Winn if he was okay.

"Yeah."

Kara answered a call from her phone, asked a question to the other person on the line, "Alex. Are you okay? Liar. Arm's broken here, which, by the way, a warning would have been nice about how much it hurts. So tell me what's wrong there. Wait, you're sealed in there with Hank? Love you." Kara said as she hung up the phone. An imposing woman walked out of the main office, asking, "Okay, so, is everyone okay? Anybody hurt? Good. Sometimes it takes a shock to realize what really matters. So, if you need to go, if you want to go, go. Go be with your families. And you. You, are you staying? Well, we need to get my station back online. People are scared, they're looking for information, and it is our duty to help them."

"We're working on it, Ms. Grant. But best estimate is four hours."

"Unacceptable. Think creatively and get us on the air." As Ms. Grant walked back into her office, Mina walked up Kara's desk, unsure on how to start the conversation. "Do you want me to bind that better? I was a combat medic for a while, so trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yes, please, thank you so much. So how where a combat medic? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I was placed in a unit in Africa awhile back, learned some new stuff pretty quick. How to make a tourniquet, CPR, how to make an arm sling on the fly. It toughened me up real quick. But I missed my home, so I put in my resignation, and moved to Metropolis. Met Clark Kent, had a brief, but meaningful relationship, at least on my part not on his. Found he cheated and moved here to get away."

"Wow, that's intense. He cheated?"

"Yeah, and he lied as well. He didn't tell me that he still had for feelings Lois, and he didn't tell me that he was Superman." Kara looked shocked and tried to deny that he wasn't Superman. Mina looked at her with a knowing glance. "So, you know." Kara said resignedly. Mina made a grimace, and continued with, "Would you believe me if I told you that I caught them in bed while he still had his suit on? Floating in the air, making those noises? Yep, I know, just like I know that you must be Kara Zor-El, his cousin." Mina told Kara.

"You promise you won't tell anyone? I can't have anyone knowing other than the people who know now, including you."

"Well who else knows?"

"James, Winn, my sister Alex who is apart of the family who adopted me, and that's is pretty much it."

"I should've known that Winn would know, you too are best friends of course."

"Yeah, we are close." Mina and Kara both smiled at each other, knowing that the past is behind them and that the future is ahead. Later on as the day went by Winn was working at his desk, typing furiously on his keyboard. "Hey, hey. You want to see some magic?" Winn asked as he typed a few last keys, bring Catco back online.

"Winn, that's… Oh, my gosh. Look." Kara told Ms. Grant as walked back out to observe.

"Oh. Well, if I didn't have an issue with personal space, I would give you a hug." Ms. Grant told the man she assigned earlier to get them back online.

"It wasn't me."

"It was Winn." Kara told Ms. Grant who asked, "Who?"

"Me."

"Are you from the satellite company?"

"No, he's from the desk right across from mine that you pass on your way to your office everyday."

"Oh." As they listened to Maxwell Lord continuously drag the Kryptonians. "Look at Max. Using the earthquake as a branding opportunity."

"Yeah, he's sticking it to Supergirl pretty hard." James said sadly.

"Well I'm not going to let that bloviating narcissist knock my creation down just to build himself up. Whit."

"That's close enough." Winn said with a pinched look on his face.

"You've proven yourself not to be incompetent. Let's start a feed in my office. We are going to counter Max's message about my girl." Ms. Grant stated, striding into her office.

"If I'm not back in half an hour, send...send help." Winn said shakily as he walked into her office. Kara continues to speak to James saying, "Max is spreading panic. People are already scared."

"What do you want to do?'

"Go down there and stop him."

"You can't just fly up to him like you usually do. I mean, this guy is waist deep in security."

"Yeah, but he's also a showman who loves preening for the press. And luckily for Supergirl, she's friends with Pulitzer prize-winning photographer Jimmy Olsen." Kara told James with a smile. As they got ready to leave Mina walks up to them saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Uh, no you're not." James told her matter of factly.

"Yes, I am, I could help people with my medic skills. And even if you say no, I'm just going to follow you anyway so let's go and stop this Max guy from besmirching Kara's name." Mina told him, defiant staring at him, daring him to object.

"Wait, you know?"

"Yes, I know, no Clark didn't tell me, and I'll you the rest later now we have to go." Mina pushed the two out the door, minding Kara's injured arm. As the three of the stepped into the elevator, they all wondered what madness they would face in the streets.

…..

 _Well everyone, that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! It's my first story and I need comments on my work to know if I should continue or not. Again, thanks for reading and review! See ya next time on Steadfast._


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back party people! Sorry, I'm just a few days late, I went to visit my grandmother in the hospital. I'm going to try to update more often but you guys know how inspiration is. Well, here's my new chapter. Enjoy!

 **Previously on Steadfast**

 _Kara continues to speak to James saying, "Max is spreading panic. People are already scared."_

" _What do you want to do?'_

" _Go down there and stop him."_

" _You can't just fly up to him like you usually do. I mean, this guy is waist deep in security."_

" _Yeah, but he's also a showman who loves preening for the press. And luckily for Supergirl, she's friends with Pulitzer prize-winning photographer Jimmy Olsen." Kara told James with a smile. As they got ready to leave Mina walks up to them saying, "I'm coming with you."_

" _Uh, no you're not." James told her matter of factly._

" _Yes, I am, I could help people with my medic skills. And even if you say no, I'm just going to follow you anyway so let's go and stop this Max guy from besmirching Kara's name." Mina told him, defiant staring at him, daring him to object._

" _Wait, you know?"_

" _Yes, I know, no Clark didn't tell me, and I'll you the rest later now we have to go." Mina pushed the two out the door, minding Kara's injured arm. As the three of the stepped into the elevator, they all wondered what madness they would face in the streets._

….

As the three companions walk up towards the relief center, James takes a quick picture of Maxwell handing out a package. "Jimmy Olsen. Thank you for shooting our relief efforts."

"Of course."

"I heard that you'd hung up your camera."

"Ah, well, I still break it out when the need arises." Max nods his head in understanding before looking at Kara and Mina. "You look familiar, but you, you don't."

"We've met." Kara said in an explanation as Mina quickly injected, "And we haven't."

"No name?"

"You haven't earned it yet." Mina told him in a slightly flirtatious voice.

"Mr. Lord, I'm Cat Grant's assistant, Kara. I...I have to say, I think what you're doing today is wonderful. But, uh, I found what you said on TV a little surprising."

"You mean about Supergirl? If you knew me, you wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, I know you. But…but don't you think that that people need a more positive message right now? Hope instead of fear? I just think that if Supergirl could be here today, right now, she would be." He snickers in amusement, as if he finds her words funny. "Why? Because Cat Grant says so? She might as well be Supergirl's PR flack, slapping that S on everything to make money." Mina looked at him in amazement, quickly saying, "Well, what are you doing? Spreading distrust of Supergirl in hopes that people will trust you more? Seems like the cash grab that you are always against Lord." Max looks at her sharply, continuing with, "Well aren't you a feisty little mouse. Isn't a little past your bedtime to be out in the streets?"

"Oh, I can show you feisty, just say the word and I can have my shoe up your ass you arrogant little pr-"

"Ok, so what are you really doing?" Kara asks, cutting off Mina hoping she wouldn't cause a scene. "I want everyone to know who's helping them in their time of need, a human being. Supergirl lulls us into complacency. She fools us into thinking she'll save us and renders us incapable of saving ourselves. Like heroin, or the welfare state."

"That's cynical."

"That's realistic. If anything, Supergirl should be thanking me for what I'm not saying." Max says as he walks over to a table to look at some papers.

"Which is what?" Kara asks with a frustrated look on her face.

"She lost her powers. Explains why she's nowhere to be found. I'm guessing she blew out her photovoltaic capabilities fighting that military android. She's just a dead battery now." James quickly responds with, "You can't be sure of that."

"I've studied Superman. It takes him roughly 48 hours to recharge. We're way past that. If Supergirl hasn't gotten her powers back by now, there's a good chance she never will. And that means we're on our own." A woman's scream cuts through the air, crying out for help. "Please! My dad needs help over there!" She quickly leads them to a crashed car with her father on the other side of it. Max leans over him, checking for a pulse. "He's got a tension pneumothorax."

"You're a doctor?"

"I did med school in a year. He needs to get to a hospital."

"I called 911, but they haven't come yet."

"Paramedics are swamped."

"Well then, Max, tell me what to do, I'm a field medic, I can help a little." Mina tells him.

"Damn, it's a venous bleed."

"He must've lacerated another vessel."

"So we find the vessel and stop the bleeding, right?" Kara asks, trying to resolve the situation but both Mina and Max shake their heads. "He's got 100,000 miles of vessels. We'll never find the right one. Unless you have an x-ray machine." The woman starts crying, pleading for her father's life. "He's exsanguinating into his chest. He'll bleed out and go into shock and die in a few minutes." Max explains to all of them, a hopeless look on his face. He stands up, looking around for something. Kara leans over the man, takes off her glasses, and tries to get her x-ray vision to work. She focuses for several seconds, the sounds of the woman pleading in the back of her ears. "Kara, please stop." James pleads with her, the heavy weight of defeat on her and Mina's shoulder, who despites both their talents or powers, could not save the man. Max kicks the car in anger, having failed to save a life. Mina can hear the sound of the woman crying, as her own guilt claws at her insides.

As both Kara and Mina sat at a bus stop, James approaches them. "Kara?

"I couldn't save him." She says as she sniffles with tears in her eyes.

"You did everything that you could."

"As Kara Danvers. But Supergirl could have done more. These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I was starting to make a difference. I was helping people the way that I've always wanted. Do you know what that's like, to just have that ripped away? She ask furiously, angry at herself and at the world.

"Can't say that I do. But I...I do know that you're the same girl that you were before. Losing your powers has not changed that."

"It's changed everything. I...I feel...I feel so helpless."

"What you're feeling is human."

"But what if Max Lord...what if what he said was right? What if mine never come back? And what kind of a hero does that make me without them? I couldn't even save one man."

"No hero can save everyone. Not even Superman. But a real hero never stops trying." As Mina watched the exchange between the two friends, the sound of shattering glass alerted all three of them. They looked over to see a man breaking into a store. Kara gets up to walk over there but James and Mina quickly stop her. "Hey, hey. What? No, no. Hey! What are you doing?"

"Like you said, I can't stop trying."

"Yes, when you get your powers back!" Mina tells Kara, worried for her new found friend.

"That is a mob scene! They could have guns! You could get shot!"

"Yes , but I can't do nothing."

"You being killed is not going to help anybody."

"I have to."

"Kara, the bullets are not going to bounce off you this time."

"They don't know that."

"Kara!" James screams after her as she rushes to the store, both of them following after her.

….

 _Well that's it for now guys. I would've put more but my internet is being shitty right now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

What is up my fellow nerds! Yes, I'm back! With another chapter and this will be the end of the episode in this one. I hope you enjoy and please review!

…

" _No hero can save everyone. Not even Superman. But a real hero never stops trying." As Mina watched the exchange between the two friends, the sound of shattering glass alerted all three of them. They looked over to see a man breaking into a store. Kara gets up to walk over there but James and Mina quickly stop her. "Hey, hey. What? No, no. Hey! What are you doing?"_

" _Like you said, I can't stop trying."_

" _Yes, when you get your powers back!" Mina tells Kara, worried for her new found friend._

" _That is a mob scene! They could have guns! You could get shot!"_

" _Yes , but I can't do nothing."_

" _You being killed is not going to help anybody."_

" _I have to."_

" _Kara, the bullets are not going to bounce off you this time."_

" _They don't know that."_

" _Kara!" James screams after her as she rushes to the store, both of them following after her._

…

The sounds of yelling can be heard from outside. The thief trying to intimidate the store owner into giving them his money. But as Supergirl walks into the store, she quickly informes the man, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The thief whirls his gun at her, hand trembling with adrenaline and fear respectively. "That's not going to work on me." Kara tells the man.

"Stay back." The thief tells Kara with shaking evident in his voice. "Don't come any closer."

"You don't want to hurt these people. I know you're scared. We all are. You want to save yourself, your family. But don't you see we are all in this together? There's about a dozen ways I could stop you right now. But I don't think I have to. Because this is not you. It isn't any of you. I believe we are better than this. We choose who we want to be. And I know you're gonna choose to be a better man." James and Mina both creep into the store, as if they didn't know what to do. Kara slowly held up her hand, silently asking the man to hand over the gun. James held up his camera, taking a picture of the man giving Kara the gun. Just like his Superman photo, he imagined that this picture will be quickly become iconic. Kara gave the man a tiny smile of relief, happy with the face that she convinced a man to not steal. Mina felt a sigh of relief leave her body. She was happy that Kara saved a man but at the same time, she was unsure if she could ever be as confident as her. Mina just moved, had her heart broken, not to mention the fact that she doesn't know if she can open up her heart again. Clark ripped opened her chest, and left her heart in shreds. As the three of them walked back to Catco, James asked Mina if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mina, that's not what I meant."

"James, I'm fine. I'm coping. I had to move to get away from my ex boyfriend, I get to see my brother more, which is great but it's still a lot to deal with. But like I said, I'm coping."

"Listen, what he did was wrong, and if you want, I will drop his ass right now. No hesitation."

"No James, look, he was your friend first. Just give me some time, please?"

"Alright, Mina."

When the three friends got back to the upper floor, Kara told both of them, "Oh man, that was better than flying. That was...that was better than catching a plane. You know what, that was better than the time I stopped a hold-up at the pizzeria and the owner gave me 12 pizzas."

"That was good pizza."

"Uh, yes. You know, I've seen so many pictures of myself recently, I'm kind of on a me overload. But this one feels different."

"Well, they say the photographs express how you feel about what you're photographing."

"And that is my cue to go check on my brother, lord know he can't keep himself sane without me. Bye guys." Kara and James said bye as Mina walked out of James's office. Mina spotted her brother quickly, heading over to him.

"So, how was the broadcast? I see you survived Ms. Grant, so it can't have been that bad."

"No, no, it was good. I feared for my life slightly but other than that I think she really inspired the people of the city."

"That's really good, I'm really proud of you bro."

"Thanks Mi. Now I gotta go find Kara and James, I'll see you later."

"Bye Winn." Mina left Catco feeling like while the city was filled with chaos and fear, a sense of calm seemed to spread through her. She felt like she finally had what she needed to move on, from Clark and her past. She pulled out her phone and the card Ms. Danvers gave her earlier. She typed in the number and waited as the phone finally picked up. "Ms. Danvers? Yes, this is Mina Schott. I'm just calling to tell you that I would like to accept your offer."

….

 _Well that's it for this episode of_ Human for a Day. _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so I will see y'all later. Goodbye and review._


	5. Chapter 5

So I have completely given up on this story, Im sorry guys but as soon as i heard that Jeremy Jordan is dropping from a season regular, i just cant find it in me to continue writing this fic. im so sorry to the people who have been following this for awhile but I am giving this up for adoption, as i feel that Mina's story can go on, i just dont have the inspiration for it. So if any of you guys want to adopt this, PM me and we can talk about it. Thank you so much and keep living your best life. 


End file.
